Domingos
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Ryoma * Sakuno Fic pertence a Eva Angelk [ Echizen Ryoma estava sempre ocupado aos domingos e era chato, mas ... no final sempre tinha o lado bom].


**TRADUÇÃO ~~ ****DOMINGOS ~~**

_ 1 ano_

Echizen Ryoma observava jogar a bola contra a parede.

O joelho foi mal dobrados, segurando a raquete desajeitadamente, seu quadril era o lado oposto, bater na bola com o lado errado da raquete, com custos deu a bola, a saia era tão curta, mãos muito dobradas, e cotovelos estavam colados ao seu corpo e tinha um cabelo muito longo.

Foi usado para ensinar por causa de seu pai, pior ainda se perguntava como ela iria durar, estava começando a desgastá-lo de sobre moda. E se você seguir o domingo seguinte, ea próxima, ea próxima ...

Mas agora eu tive que colocar um foco na menina com tranças na frente dele.

Passo um tempo e ela tinha feito tantos erros já perdi a conta, e quando eu estava hospedado em estado de sonho, algo redondo acertá-lo na cabeça e ferido imediatamente a menina pegou a bola de tênis e muitas vezes se abaixou repetindo o quanto ele estava arrependido, ele apenas suspirou um pouco chato.

"Vá e correr 5 voltas", ou vê-la em confusão e depois corou e começou a correr, a garota estranha, ele apenas se virou e buscar a Ponta, foi muito chato, ele poderia usar esse dia para outras coisas, como Karupin dormir ou brincar.

_2 anos_

Ok já começa a ser irritante, passou 52 domingos com esta menina e não viu nenhuma melhora, ou era que ele estava ficando louco ou era algo que já está em sua genética que não entender, o que explica, mas ainda fazendo errado, não entender uma explicação simples, ou talvez exagerando as coisas e também não era tão ruim no tênis afinal, se talvez, mas ...

Ryuusaki mandou a bola para fora da quadra ... pela quarta vez, não em todos, e não melhorou, mas ele não podia dizer nada sobre sua melhora no tênis e ver que ele sabia exatamente onde seriam os próximos 52 domingos de sua vida .

Além disso, estar com Ryuusaki não foi de todo ruim, ela sempre corou e gaguejou ou não o incomodava mais do tempo, mas sempre senti que estranho sorriso que deu a cada vez que cruzou os olhos, ou a forma como o seu lábios rosados suaves entreabertos e fechou novamente no final do treino por fadiga, eles saberiam? ou mudou as tranças ao bater a bola, ou a forma como os quadris mudado de posição a cada saque, o tênis era uma arte, mas vendo Ryuusaki tentar acertar a bola e mover as pernas e era muito ...

Mentalmente bater ... Foi um gênio do tênis e tudo, mas ninguém foi salvo de hormônios, ninguém, nem mesmo Ryoma Echizen.

_3 anos_

Quando foi TRANSFORMOU EM UM RUTNA? Realmente não me importo com nada, sempre costumava ser ocupado no domingo e foi algo grosseiramente normal, sempre sentado ali meio dormindo para sua prática e tentar melhorar sua técnica pobre, e como a camisa agarrou-se a seu corpo entre parecia mais baixo.

E eles atingido na cabeça não era como o olhar e alguém estava começando a se parecer com seu pai pervertido e que estava fora de opção, de nenhuma maneira, sabia muito bem que ele não era digno de olhar para sua calcinha rosa.

E percebendo a prática continuada e eu lidar com o problema, silencioso, olhando de vez em quando e, em seguida, desviou o olhar. Ele foi o melhor, mas ainda não ajudar a resolver o novo problema de Echizen, pois estava começando a se sentir culpado e se este deverá acabar em breve, mas, infelizmente, não para Ryoma, sonho molhado e acordar quase todos os dias para não as coisas mais fáceis.

_1 º ano do ensino médio_

Ok, a conclusão, Ryuusaki Sakuno não precisa de um treinador, mas um terapeuta e ajuda profissional no esporte, após três anos de domingos Essa foi a conclusão era algo nele, ou não sabia que sua anatomia, que, para ser ... colocá-lo desta maneira, estranho.

I chegar a um ponto em que ele se levantou, com boas intenções, e ficou atrás dela para a sua posição, mas suas boas intenções são logo esquecidos, e começou a inspecioná-lo mais profundamente, ao ver que era exatamente o que eu tinha sua anatomia que não iria deixá-lo ensinar corretamente.

E logo Ryoma Echizen estava beijando no meio da quadra, se, Sakuno Ryuusaki assim como um apaixonado, possessivo e quase desesperada e me senti muito bem para sair não fez nada disso construtiva antes que então eu era mais , beijo foi muito mais construtivo, pelo menos foi extremamente educativo, e é precisamente não é reclamar.

E ele estava feliz que pelo menos nós poderíamos fazer isso em um olhar muito curto de quedas casuais e acidentais e olha para a calcinha, agora pode usar esse tempo para dormir em qualquer coisa, mas de tênis, mas era tão emocionante.

E a partir desse dia, sempre esperei as sessões com ela no domingo, mas não por muito tempo, deixaria o tênis de especialistas ajuda, ele já tinha feito tudo o que podia para ajudar nessa área e havia falhado.

E de qualquer maneira, ele tinha outras coisas para fazer muito mais importante e divertido, com Ryuusaki aquelas manhãs de domingo.

**OWARI**


End file.
